Si decido irme
by VeritaG
Summary: ¿Qué pasó durante la semana que tardó Sano en irse, una vez que se decidió su captura? Una pequeña visita y una promesa para el futuro


En fin... digamos que ésto no estaba planeado. Pero soy una auténtica experta en evitar estudiar y simplemente se me ocurrió y lo escribí -.-'

Planeado o no, espero que lo disfrutéis, un beso =)

**Disclaimer**: Si Rurouni Kenshin me perteneciera, sabría de fijo si este par son o no canon (en serio, no tengo ni idea, alquien que me ilumine "plis").

**Capítulo único**: Si decido irme.

El ceño fruncido de Megumi se iba haciendo más pronunciado mientras más revisaban sus cosas en la clínica.

-¿Quién demonios os creéis que sois? ¡Eso son cosas de MIS PACIENTES! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a…!

El agente de policía que estaba revisando cómo sus dos compañeros analizaban hasta el último cajón de la doctora se acercó a ella a medida que la voz de la mujer se iba haciendo más aguda y demandante. De un solo movimiento, la cogió de un hombro y la tiró al suelo.

La cabeza de la doctora rebotó contra la pared de su consultorio en el nuevo hospital recién abierto en su amado Aizu.

-¡Cállate, estúpida! Estamos buscando a un peligroso criminal y tú eres sospechosa y mujer. No tienes derecho a decirnos qué hacer.

_Silencio, chica zorro._

Esa voz ronca y algo burlona la despertó de la ideación utópica de que, si se mantenía firme frente a los agentes uniformados que habían entrado como una estampida en su consultorio echando a empujones a su paciente, conseguiría que se fueran.

_Esto no es Tokio. Ken-san no está aquí para defenderme de ellos, ni tampoco ese idiota. Por muy injustos que sean no me van a ayudar desde fuera, ni gritaré pidiendo que lo hagan, aún tengo algo de orgullo. Estoy sola en esto._

Un dolor punzante en su cabeza en el lugar donde había impactado hizo que apretara las manos con fuerza, sintiéndose completamente impotente por primera vez en meses. Estuvo a punto de reír irónica, contrario a ella Kaoru sí que habría podido plantar cara de un modo más eficaz a los tres personajes que estaban desvalijando sus cajones mientras ella se hundía en una autocompasión que no recordaba desde los tiempos del opio.

_Mi consulta por un bokken._

-¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

Megumi y los tres policías uniformados se giraron hacia la puerta del consultorio. Un hombre joven, vestido de doctor, estaba entrando en la consulta.

-Aoyama-sensei… -Megumi casi llora de alivio. De complexión delgada, pero más alto que cualquier hombre que la doctora hubiera conocido antes, Aoyama Shun era un hombre justo, él expulsaría a los policías.

-Señor. Estamos aquí para buscar pistas sobre un peligroso criminal. Creemos que ha venido a Aizu y…

-Eso ya lo sé. He leído el papel. Lo que no sé es qué esperan encontrar aquí. Váyanse y vuelvan cuando tengan pruebas de verdad contra Takani-sensei.

Los ojos oscuros de Shun se clavaron en los policías y no se alejaron de ellos hasta que no estuvo seguro de que se habían ido de verdad.

-Takani-dono.

-Aoyama-sensei, yo…

Su colega le pasó una hoja pulcramente doblada.

-Léase esto y vaya a casa a reflexionar. Takani-dono, este hospital sólo funcionará si somos tan inmaculados fuera como dentro. Si mañana aún puedo defenderla de la policía venga. Si no, vuelva a Tokio.

Y se fue sin despedirse y sin mirar a Megumi ni una sola vez.

La mujer estaba asombrada, él era un médico serio, pero siempre la miraba a la cara al hablar. Ahora parecía como si se estuviera contaminando sólo con respirar su mismo aire.

Miró al papel, temblorosa. Y, cuando lo leyó, entendió todo. La policía, las palabras del médico, su reticencia a mirarla.

Tiró el papel al suelo y se fue corriendo a casa confusa, asustada y con unas ganas enormes de llorar.

_Se busca: Sagara Sanosuke_

_Crimen: agresión a un alto funcionario del gobierno, intento de atentado en el Ministerio del Interior._

_Recompensa…_

Megumi cerró de un portazo la puerta de su recién estrenada casa, en su recién recuperada región, obtenida gracias a su recién adquirido trabajo… recientemente ido todo a la mierda por…

-Ni siquiera sé qué diablos ha pasado.

-Creo… que yo puedo responder a eso.

La mujer miró a su lado para ver a un joven moreno vestido de blanco, el cabello algo largo sujeto en la frente con una cinta roja y la mano derecha pulcramente vendada.

-Tú…

-Ha pasado menos tiempo del que creía, chica zorro.

-¡Desgraciado!

La ira de la doctora salió en todo su esplendor. Sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía, estampó su mano contra la mejilla de Sano dejándosela marcada y arañada. Cuando el chico se llevó la mano a la zona herida y la miró esperando una respuesta, la otra mano de la colérica mujer se estampó en la otra, grabando una marca simétrica a la primera.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? -Sano nunca había sido conocido precisamente por su paciencia y empatía.

_Capitán Sagara, recuérdeme por qué está mal no ser cortés con una mujer. _

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Me he ido hace ¡dos! días, es imposible que alguien la líe tanto en este tiempo. Pero tú lo has conseguido ¡Y no solo eso! De algún modo saben que me relacioné contigo en Tokio así que… ¡Adivina a la consulta de quién han venido, grandísimo idiota! -Se tranquilizó un poco.- Es duro ser mujer y médico con un expediente intachable, y el mío no lo está. He conseguido a malas penas que no sepan nada de a lo que me dedicaba antes de conoceros, pero no creo que puedan pasar por alto un delito frente a sus propias narices.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la entrada de la casa, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cabeza de gallo?

-Esto no es de ahora. Es de cuando me fui cuando… ya sabes.

El corazón de Megumi dio un bandazo al recordar el rostro inerte de Kaoru y el gesto desencajado de Kenshin. Se sintió de nuevo tan impotente como ese día, temblorosa y llorona como la cría que se suponía que ya no era. Asintió a duras penas, recordando que ahora lo que importaba era la historia de Sano. Le daría una oportunidad y, si no le convencía, le echaría de su casa y Sagara Sanosuke sería para siempre un mal recuerdo a olvidar, aunque no le dijera nada a la policía de su visita fugaz (más por la gente del Dojo que porque se sintiera culpable, no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre ella y su carrera, la había decidido desde el día que recuperó su libertad y era algo que pensaba seguir a rajatabla).

-No te voy a contar lo que pasó. Pero quiero que sepas que lo merecía.

Los ojos pardos del chico estaban acerados y retadores mientras la miraban, como si adivinaran lo que había pensado su amiga al decidir escucharle. Buscaba la pelea, la ira de Megumi, un modo de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y que sólo podía expulsar con los puños, una manera de conseguir que ella descubriera todas sus cartas ante él. Casi parecían rivales midiéndose antes de una batalla, y eso dejó un mal sabor de boca en Sano antes de darse cuenta de que lo había pensado en serio, él nunca dudaría de la lealtad de Megumi a sus amigos, pero era consciente de que el término "amistad" podía esconder muchos peros en una persona tan obcecada en su trabajo como la doctora Takani.

Sólo encontró el suspiro de su interlocutora, la batalla aún debería esperar.

-Bien. Te creo, no tengo otra al fin y al cabo, prefiero creerte a tí que a esos brutos.-Pero eso no evitaba que siguiera furiosa, y sus siguientes palabras estaban llenas de veneno, y de frustración. Sabía que eso no era todo y que se lo tendría que sacar con calzador.- Lo merecía y tú eres el "gran héroe" Sagara. Pero sigues siendo un inconsciente ¿A qué diantres vienes a Aizu? Si te persiguen escóndete, Zanza.

Sano soltó una sonora carcajada y luego la miró divertido. Ésa si era una mujer contra la que sabía enfrentarse: ácida y directa como sólo ella sabía ser. Y le respondió del modo que sólo él sabía responderle, tan directo e hiriente como ella.

-¿Ves por qué sigues soltera? La nena al menos me habría preguntado si estoy herido, aunque fuera para atizarme luego más fuerte por idiota.

Megumi acusó el golpe con toda la entereza que le permitió el orgullo y, sin mediar palabra, se puso en pie lista para irse a su cuarto o a cualquier otro lugar de la casa en el que no estuviera Sano. Era una mujer independiente y fuerte que no necesitaba un marido que la manejara o mandara, pero tampoco era tan fría como para no darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, el chico tenía razón, y le doliera. No era fácil para ella ver cómo debería escoger entre una familia o un trabajo, más aún con su carácter nada sumiso y su personalidad sarcástica completamente alejados del prototipo de esposa perfecta, y cómo año a año la naturaleza escogía por ella, sumándole velas y restándole atractivo y posibilidades.

Por desgracia para ella, la conversación no había acabado.

-¡Joder, Megumi! ¿Desde cuándo te molesta eso? -El silencio y la espalda de su compañera fueron toda la respuesta que el joven recibió. _No eres de piedra, chica zorro_. Se sintió estúpido por ello, no había ido hasta allí para herirla o enfadarla, mucho menos para dudar de ella como compañera, y era lo que estaba consiguiendo.- Bien, no respondas. De todos modos, tampoco sabría consolarte, pero tal vez te diga algo que te anime el día. Me voy a largar del país, es verdad, no puedo estar en un sitio donde me persigan, así que me libraré por la puerta grande.

Ahora sí, tenía toda la atención de la doctora, que no era capaz de creer las palabras de Sano. La mirada llena de determinación que la recibió fue todo lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que el chico iba en serio. Y, junto con ese conocimiento, vino una gran sensación de vacío y pérdida que sabía no se iría con la facilidad con la que llegó.

_Ken-san y Kaoru se casarán y tendrán una familia. Yahiko crecerá y abandonará el nido para formar la suya. ¿Tú también vas a dejarme? Tal vez me hice a la idea de que los dos solitarios del grupo a la larga podríamos... Ni siquiera sé lo que pensé._

Cualquier otra mujer habría intentado detenerle para que no se fuera, al menos retrasarlo. Pero Megumi era Megumi y Sano sólo podría recibir de ella un sarcasmo al que se había hecho inmune y en el que era capaz de leer claro como el agua toda la preocupación y tristeza que no era capaz de expresar.

-¿Y vienes a decirme que me extrañarás? Creo que es la primera vez que eres cortés, pero ha tenido que ser en el peor momento. -Sonrió irónica.- Sigues siendo el hombre más idiota del continente.

-¿Quién te echará de menos, mujer zorro? Vengo a una última revisión.

Levantó la mano vendada y la mujer se fijó en ella por primera vez. Hacía días que la había revisado pero, por primera vez desde que empezó el tratamiento, estaba tan bien cuidada como ella la había dejado. Una parte muy pequeña de su cerebro sonrió, quizás el cabeza de gallo la cuidó porque pensaba que sería el último vendaje que le hiciera, al menos a corto plazo, nunca había pensado que el chico fuera a dejar de ir a su consultorio, por muy lejos que estuvieran Tokio y Aizu.

_¡Cómo no! Seguro que ha sido porque no le ha dado tiempo a hacer el idiota otra vez. Deja de soñar, idiota, y ponte a trabajar de una vez._

-En fin… mi culpa por no cobrarte desde el principio como a cualquier otro. Ven conmigo, tengo vendas y el material de curas en mi habitación.

Pasaron todo el tiempo que duró la cura en silencio, cada uno con la cabeza en sus pensamientos, contrariamente a lo que sucedía otras veces, cuando los gritos de la doctora por el mal estado de la mano se superponían a las quejas de su paciente por la poca delicadeza con la que le trataba.

Sano no podía dejar de mirarla. A pesar de todo, ella tenía razón. La extrañaría a ella y a sus peleas, su carácter fuerte, su personalidad apabullante... Esperaba que ella echara de menos algo suyo, aunque fuera su cabezonería o su estupidez.

-Listo. Espero que no vengas a mí desde Dios-sabe-dónde cada vez que te metas en una pelea. -Suspiró.- La medicina en otros países está bastante más avanzada que aquí.

-Tranquila, no te molestaré más.

Estaba terriblemente reflexivo mientras hablaba y, si hubiera sido otro, Megumi habría pensado que había dicho algo ofensivo y se estaría disculpando. Pero era Sano y no sabía qué hacer, quizá se ofendiera si no se disculpaba, pero lo más probable es que se riera de ella si lo hacía.

_Me pregunto por qué no podemos tener una relación de amigos normal y corriente... Probablemente porque no somos unos amigos normales y corrientes._

-No te levantes, sé dónde está la puerta.

-¿Quién lo hace por tu orientación, idiota? Es pura cortesía.

En silencio, pero esta vez llenos de tensión, de nuevo volvieron a la entrada y salieron a la calle, él del todo y ella sólo parte del cuerpo, como negándose a ir más allá de lo puramente educado. Sano la miró serio y dejó salir el aire de golpe, haciendo un ruido a medias entre resignado y enfadado.

-Sobre lo de antes del marido…

-Déjalo, cabeza de gallo. No quiero que mi último recuerdo de ti sea una burrada de tu parte.

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea el último? El último de una temporada me vale. El de todos… ni de lejos. Ese idiota caerá algún día, dejarán de buscarme ¡y volveré! Y, cuando lo haga… -Sonreía ampliamente, dejando pasmada a Megumi.- ¡Espero que sigas soltera, chica zorro!

-¡Sanosuke!

Sagara rió ante la cara de profunda confusión de la doctora. Había sido algo no planeado, pero verla en el quicio de la puerta le parecía tan terriblemente acogedor que no pudo menos que soltar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza (aún a riesgo de perderla por un ataque de ira).

_Cualquiera diría que no se lo esperaba, ¡mujeres! Con las ganas que tienen todas de casarse, en cuanto intentas concretar parece que mientas al diablo._

-¿Qué? No quiero que mi primer trabajo cuando vuelva a Japón sea partirle a cara a algún estirado doctorcillo de Aizu o de Tokio que se haya pasado demasiado.

Estaba sonrojada, no tenía ninguna duda de eso, pero aún así Takani Megumi NUNCA, jamás, se dejaría vencer en un combate verbal contra Sagara Sanosuke. Aunque acabara de dejarla del todo desconcertada por sacar una petición de matrimonio donde ella creía que volvía a haber un insulto. Decidió dejarse llevar y, en cuanto lo pensó, el peso que existía en su pecho desde que supo que Sano se iba se hizo más ligero y suave.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero que mis hijos jueguen con los nietos del Dojo.

Se sonrieron, retadores. Tal vez los demás no entendieran esa extraña relación no-me-toques-no-te-alejes pero tampoco es que lo quisieran. Ellos dos eran suficientes para eso. Mientras comprendieran bien, todo lo demás sobraba.

_No se lo va a creer, capitán Sagara, pero al final sí que he conocido a una mujer con suficiente carácter para no aburrirme._

_Padre, madre, hermanos… cuando os hable del cabeza de gallo no os lo vais a creer._

**_En fin (otra vez)... Personalmente, Sano y Megumi me recuerdan a dos amigos míos: no paran de pelear pero se nota que hay algo ahí debajo. El otro día me puse a estudiar con ellos y no tardaron mucho en empezar a discutir por... bueno, ni me acuerdo, decidí pasar por el bien de mi salud física y mental. Pero el caso es que como cada vez que mis amigos se pelean pienso en este par, esta vez no ha sido la excepción y lo he hecho._********_Y si a mi pequeña patología mental le sumáis mis ganas cero de estudiar os sale que Veri se aburre y se pone a escribir (como catee me pego un tiro, lo juro ¬¬). Creo que además es un poco por resarcirme, sobre todo con Megumi (compartimos profesión y la adoro, pero Sano también me cae genial, es tan gracioso ^^), por no meterlos a ellos dos en "El principio en el final", aunque realmente lo hice porque ya se habían ido los dos en el momento pre-epilógico (?) en el que está ambientado. Bueno, que me enrollo y al final esto ocupa más que el fic en sí._**

**_Críticas positivas y negativas (las destructivas me las hago yo solita) a un click de distancia. Nos vemos =)_**


End file.
